Forbidden
by aquarpisc
Summary: Gale Hawthorne's life was going just fine. A boring, uneventful, uncomplicated life. But then, Madge Undersee comes home and suddenly, everything changes.
1. Baby did a bad, bad thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter One**

Gale took a swig of the bottle and continued staring up at the blackened sky. Unlike his beloved woods, he could barely make out any stars. There were too many lights on this damn property. God knows why they had to have them on in the middle of the night. Something about making and keeping it beautiful by lighting up the grounds at night or some shit like that. Personally, Gale just thought it was a waste of electricity and money. Who had money to waste like that? Oh yeah, the Undersee's.

Gale had started working for the Undersee's shortly before graduating from high school. This job was the only thing saving him from working in the mines where mostly everyone who wasn't getting a college education went to work. Fortunately for Gale, Haymitch Abernathy as well as Mayor Undersee had taken a liking to him. Though Haymitch rarely showed it, the Mayor took the time to tell Gale what a great job he was doing. He was a good man and Gale enjoyed his work. That didn't mean he liked seeing the Mayor's fortune being spend so frivolously.

He was just a bit bitter about being the one tasked to staying late, making sure last minute duties were done and ready for the next day. The Undersee's were having yet another party. This time, for the return of Mayor Undersee's one and only child, Margaret, or Madge as she preferred. Madge hadn't been back since she left for college a few years back. Gale remembered her as a pretty girl, quiet, someone who liked to keep to themselves. In fact, the only friend he knew of hers was Katniss and maybe Peeta Mellark. It was a bit odd she would return now. She still had a couple years of school left but rumor had it, the quiet and shy Madge Undersee had gotten a character makeover while having the "college experience". Which is why she was being dragged home for the summer. The mayor needed to keep an eye on her. After all, it was the height of the political campaign season. The mayor probably wouldn't be winning any Father of the year awards but he just might keep his Mayor status if he was able to reign her in. Because if he can't even keep his own daughter in line, what makes the public think he can run the city accordingly.

Gale put the water bottle up to his lips and finished it off. Sighing, he realized he had nowhere to put the stupid thing while he continued the rest of his walk. He only had one more area to check but it was keeping him from getting some sleep and he had to be back early in the morning too. Fuck Haymitch for assigning him this task and all because he was too lazy to do it himself. He threw the bottle while letting out a huff and it landed in some bushes that Gale knew Haymitch looked after. He wouldn't be too pleased finding it there. He knew it was immature of him and Gale chuckled as he imagined Haymitch's mood turning sour at the offending object. He rolled his eyes when he realized this would make for a grouchy Haymitch he would have to deal with in the morning. He started rustling in the bush, trying to find the stupid thing when a giggle stopped him in his tracks.

Two people were wrapped up each other's arms, one significantly taller than the other. Gale squinted his eyes and moved some leaves out of his face to get a better look. The male was quite tall and blond and the female had blond curls falling down her back. _Wait, that couldn't be…no_, Gale thought in disbelief. The blond guy started kissing down her neck and Madge Undersee's face came into view when she moved her head to the side to give him better access. His breath hitched before he could stop himself. So the rumors were true. Gale couldn't help but wonder how the hell that had happened. How does a shy, quiet girl like Madge become – well, whatever it is she's become. She certainly doesn't look shy and quiet anymore. And was she always this beautiful? A soft moan snapped his attention back on the couple. She had a look of content on her face and her mouth opened in a small smile when her companion sucked on the space just below her ear. Madge brought her hands up to his face and pulled him back in for a kiss before pushing him away playfully. "Let's take a dip," she said, already unbuttoning the buttons to her blouse. She kicked off her flats and smiled seductively as she pulled off her top, revealing the hot pink bra she wore underneath. Her hands slipped into her skirt and pulled down easily. Gale swallowed hard, her panties matched her bra. She giggled while turning and made a perfect dive into the pool. Her guest followed. She came up shrieking and laughing. The guy tried shooshing her which only seemed to make her laugh louder. "Don't worry, my father won't hear," she giggled, putting her arms around his neck. "Besides, what are you afraid of? Even if he does hear, he won't do anything to you."

"Isn't he like a powerful politician or something?" he asked a little worriedly, still looking up toward the house.

Madge laughed. "Oh please. He's the mayor of this stupid, tiny shithole town. Trust me, he's not some mob boss or anything," she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "Now, where were we?"

Gale narrowed his eyes at the two and wondered why his stomach tightened at the sight of them making out. But as much as it disgusted him, he couldn't seem to stop looking. The guy's hands were everywhere on her body and from the looks of it, she didn't mind one bit. One of his hands lingered on her breast and pinched her nipple through her bra and Madge moaned in approval. Gale tried to get a better look by craning his neck and ended up slipping in the mud, rustling the bushes.

Fuck. "What was that," he heard the guy say and tried to stay as still as possible so as to not get caught.

"It was nothing," Madge breathed out. Gale held his breath as he sneaked a look back at the pair but Madge was busy reassuring her partner with kisses along his face and didn't spare him a glance. "Probably just a stray cat, don't worry about it."

The guy continued looking in the direction with a wary look but after a moment, decided to continue on. Gale breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and counted his blessings. That is, until he opened them and stared straight into the eyes of the mayor's daughter. He froze in horror, waiting for her to call him out and get him fired but that didn't happen.

Madge stared at him intently and gave him a knowing smirk all the while being felt up by her companion. "Let's go up to your room," he breathed into her ear.

"No," Madge said, her eyes still locked onto Gale's. She broke her gaze with him momentarily to look at the man who was practically on top of her. She smiled devilishly and took the hand on her breast and pushed it down her body.

"Touch me," she said out loud but whether it was to him or the man who currently had his hands all over her, Gale wasn't sure. His eyes widen when he realized where this was heading. Madge's eyes returned to his as the man claimed her mouth again while his hand slid down her panties and cupped her mound. His kissed down to her neck and Madge, eyes returned to lock back onto his, bit her lip at the sensations the other man's fingers created.

Gale groaned and quickly realizing his mistake, clapped a hand over his mouth. The man's head popped up quickly, looking around wildly. "Did you hear that? I swear, I heard something this time."

"It's nothing," she said and distracted him by pushing his head to her breasts. With his free hand, he moved the cup aside to take a nipple into his mouth. Madge moaned loudly and her eyes almost slid shut but she managed to keep them open and look at Gale through hooded eyes. Even as she pulled on the man's hair and sucked on his tongue, her eyes never left Gale's.

At one point, his eyes left hers to watch the man's hand work her to completion. Unbeknownst to Gale, he had managed to slip off her panties and all of her was exposed. The only thing running through Gale's thoughts were how much he wished those were his fingers and how he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. How he wished it were his thumb brushing her clit back and forth. How he wished those were his fingers knuckle deep inside her. How he wished his fingers weren't the only things he wanted to put inside her.

The only thing he cared about at the moment was that he keep his eyes locked onto the scene in front of him. The sight of her lust filled eyes watching him watching her. How he would commit to memory the way her chest moved as she took deep breaths and how her moans grew deeper the closer she got to going over the edge. How when she finally did come, she had mouthed, "Fuck me." And Gale was pretty sure it was an invitation reserved only for him.

After that, Gale didn't bother to finish the rest of his walk through. He didn't stay long enough to see Madge drag her partner up to her room or see her look of amusement starting after him as he rushed off. Or the devious look on her face as a plan formed in her head. She wouldn't see him chastise himself for sticking around to see the entire scene unfold. Even after he knew she knew he was there, watching. And damn it all to hell if he didn't wish it was his own hand that had made her come so hard. And how he didn't think he'd ever see anything more beautiful for the rest of his life.

It wouldn't be until later as he lay in bed that he wondered why the fuck he was actually thinking that. And what the hell kind of trouble she would cause knowing he had seen her with someone. And as continued reminiscing over the evening's activities, he came to realize two things; number one, he wanted her. Number two, he needed something to clean himself up with. Shit, he was so fucked.

**A/N: I'd like to thank stephanino on tumblr for pushing me to write this, this couldn't have been done without you. Also to supersudzissecretlyamellark for pre-reading and helping me with the title and summary. A big thank you to communicuff for suggesting a little change in the end ;) Big thanks as always to my beta, peetakatnisseverlark, you ROCK! I am aquarpisc on tumblr if you want to visit! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Wanting, needing, waiting

**A/N: Well, this is four months late. I have no excuses except I suck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 2: Wanting, needing waiting…**

The sunlight peeked through the curtains and hit Madge directly in the face causing her to wake from a deep slumber. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, Madge groaned at the early hour. Deciding to forego sleeping in, she pushed the blankets off her and stretched out. Despite having little sleep, Madge didn't feel any fatigue. Her friend last night must have helped with that.

A small smile graced her lips when she remembered the prior evening's events. By far the pool incident was her favorite. Gale Hawthorne, specifically. She'd had men look at her but not quite like that. Growing up, she'd always had a small crush on him. She never thought he'd be attainable. Of course, she wasn't exactly the same person back then. There wasn't anything specific that made her act the way she is now. Maybe she was tired of being a good girl. Of being left in the sidelines while everyone else was having tons of fun. Maybe she was jealous of all the girls that had boyfriends or just plain friends. Maybe she was tired of not speaking up, of keeping her mouth shut. Maybe she just wanted a life. Whatever it was, it doesn't matter, she is who she is and there's no going back now. She doesn't want to. Life is more fun this way.

Madge smiled, remembering Gale's face as he watched her with... what's his name again? None of that was important; she wouldn't be seeing him again. She wanted to see the look on Gale's face again and this time, up close.

Madge climbed off her bed and headed toward her bathroom. She scowled when she remembered the party her father had arranged for the night. To the public, it was a welcome home party for her since she hadn't returned in a few years. She was a very busy girl these days. In actuality, it was a show put on by her father to show everyone that he still had his daughter in line. No one ever said it out loud but everyone knew. News got around; it was a small town after all. Mayor Undersee couldn't control his daughter. There was no having that. It's not that her father didn't love her, he did. And he showed it in his own way, maybe not the right way, but he did show it. It's not like she acted this way to hurt him, she just needed to be who she truly was, what was so wrong about that?

When she tried to explain this to her father, he dismissed it and changed the subject. So arguments were over before they really began and though it was frustrating, she was also relieved their relationship didn't turn too strenuous.

Madge shook away her thoughts and headed toward her bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she got dressed and happened to stare out her bedroom window to where her father and Gale Hawthorne were conversing. A wicked smile crossed her face and she headed down to greet them.

"Now I want you to keep an eye out for Madge," she heard her father say as she approached the two from behind. "She's supposed to be arriving soon."

"But didn't she-."

"Daddy," she exclaimed loudly and slowed her steps, having sped up to cut off Gale's response. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

Madge reached out to hug her father, winking at Gale over the mayor's shoulder causing his face to darken red and turn away. "I arrived about an hour ago," she said pulling back and staring up at him with a smile. "I got an early start."

"Have you been up to see your Mother yet?" the mayor asked, stepping back to take a look at her and frowning in disapproval. "Margaret."

"What?" she asked innocently. She looked down at herself and back up at him, his eyes taking in her outfit. "I take it you don't like my apparel."

He sighed and shook his head. "I trust you have something appropriate for the party tonight?"

Madge pursed her lips while narrowing her eyes at him. "And what exactly is your definition of appropriate."

"Margaret," he said sternly.

"Oh, Daddy. Don't pull out your mayor voice right now. Not when it's been so long since we've seen each other," she smiled sweetly at him. "Don't you trust me?"

Mayor Undersee sighed and shook his head. Turning to Gale he said, "Pray you never have daughters. They are quite a handful when they want to be."

Gale, who had been standing awkwardly during the whole exchange, gave an embarrassed chuckle and said, "I should get back to work. I'll make sure to have everything ready by this afternoon, sir."

Before he could even turn away, Madge grabbed his arm and he involuntarily stiffened at her touch. "You know," she said, squeezing his bicep subtly. "It's been ages since I've seen the grounds Gale. Do you think you can show me anything that's changed?"

"What an excellent idea," her father exclaimed. "Gale, make sure you show her the special additions to make her welcome home even better."

"Sir," Gale started, trying to get out of it. "I should really get back to my work. There's still so much that needs to be done."

"Nonsense," the Mayor waved him off. "You tell Haymitch I said it was quite alright. There's plenty of time for a small walk through."

Madge's father walks away with a goodbye nod and ignored Gale's reluctance. "Fine, let's get this over with," he grumbled and walked away without waiting to see if she was following him.

"Thank you," she smiles at his back and follows him through the garden.

"No need to thank me," he said indifferently, leading her into the small maze. "Your father asked me to show you around. I'm showing you around."

"That's not what I was thanking you for," she told him, running her hand along the flowers as they walk. "I was thanking you for last night."

Gale halted to a stop and looked at her incredulously. "That had nothing to do with me."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk. "I meant thank you for not mentioning it to my father."

"Oh yeah, and get fired," he shook his head and continued down the path. "Not exactly on today's 'to do' list."

"Oh please," she waved him off. "Daddy, fire you? You're like the son he never had." She laughs at his look of discomfort. "But seriously, thank you for last night."

When he realized she is in fact thanking him for what he previously thought his face lightly reddened and said, "Like I said, I had nothing to do with that."

"Oh you had more to do with it than you think," she said giving him a sly smile, walking ahead of him and laughing softly at his apparent embarrassment.

"And you get off on that," Gale asked, quickening his steps to catch up with her. "Letting some pervert watch you with another guy?"

"Yes," she stated matter of factly, stopping and causing him to stop suddenly and take a few steps back. She was very forward and not at all what he expected, though he should have been judging by her performance last night. He didn't know whether to be scared or turned on. Almost as if she could read his thoughts, she said, "Does it frighten you? Having a woman be so confident? Or are you disappointed I'm not the sweet girl everyone always thought me to be? Maybe I was at one point but I'm not anymore."

"Yeah, how did that happen? Did something happen to you at school," he asked, hesitantly.

"Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes curiously at him. "Did something happen to you?" She laughed at his look of confusion. "Why does something have to happen for people to make sense of my "change" in character? Maybe I wasn't myself when I was here. Growing up in the shadows of my father. Did you ever think that maybe I finally felt free without the constant eye on me. That I was finally relieved from having to stop looking over my shoulder? Maybe all it took was a change of scenery to finally be...me."

She chuckled and shook her head at his silence. "No Gale. Nothing happened. I just moved to a place I was able to be free."

"Right," he scoffed and shook his head before continuing sarcastically. "And the real you is who I saw last night."

"Yes," she stated firmly, giving him a big smile. "So tell me, why don't you believe me when I say it was you who got me off?"

"I never said that," he shook his head.

"But you implied it," she said, taking steps toward him. She smirked when he stood his ground.

"Harboring an old crush, Undersee," he said, giving her a smirk of his own, trying to one up her.

"Yes," she breathed and grabbed the lapels of his jeans, pulling him flush against her. His breath caught in his throat when their hips connected. She slid her hands up his torso until one rested on his chest while the other worked it's way through his hair. Gale stopped breathing at this point. "Marvel was doing nothing for me last night. That is, until I saw you, hiding in the bushes. Why do you think I didn't want to go to my room? I saw the way you looked at me. How did I look? You want to know what was going through my mind?"

Gale gulped hard and gave a slight nod of his head. Madge looked down and smiled, playing with the button of his work shirt. "I saw you. The way your eyes glazed over. It excited me." She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "Do you know how wet I got just by that look alone? When his hands were on me, I imagined they were yours. It wasn't hard. You liked it didn't you? Did you hear my moans? They were for you. Every sigh. Every whimper."

She stood on her toes to whisper that last part and her lips brushed against his ear. His hands gripped her hips tight and his breathing shallowed. "All for you." The tip of her tongue just barely grazed it, causing him to let out a shaky breath.

She pulled back to look up at him with the same devilish smile from the night before. His heavily lidded gaze, looking down at her. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now," he asked, his voice heavy with lust.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing to you," she said, thrusting her hips forward to bump into his growing arousal. He hissed and closed his eyes, simultaneously gripping her hips even harder, though it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

"So now that I've told you what was on my mind, care to share what was on yours," she asked, licking her lips, her hands going through his hair once again. Gale opened his mouth to respond, but nothing but harsh breaths came out. "Tell me," she said, placing her heads on either side of his face. "Did you wish those were your hands? Your fingers inside me? Your mouth on my tit?"

Madge's mouth was grazing his, their bodies still flushed together. A simple nod from Gale and their lips brushed just barely. He could have taken her lips between his but something held him back. "What'd you do when you got home, Gale," she breathed out. "Did you jerk off to the image of me coming?"

His dumbfounded expression was her confirmation. "I knew you would. I would say I did the same but I didn't need it. The sight of you all worked up was what made me come," she whispered into his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and fuck her hard, right where they stood, closed off and hidden from everyone on the property. She knew the grounds well; lead him here to this very spot.

"Do you remember what I said last night," she asked. "Or mouthed rather. Right before you took off."

"How could I forget?" he responded, searching her eyes.

"So, what do you say?" she smiled, biting her lip once again. God, she was going to be the death of him. "I want you, Gale. I need you. Tell me you feel the same way."

He did. He wanted to say it but somehow couldn't find the words to voice it out loud. She saw his hesitation and deflated a bit but quickly covered it up with a smile. "You don't have to tell me now. But I expect an answer tonight at the party. You're coming right? I know my father invited you," she said stepping away from him. His hair was a disheveled mess from her fingers running through it. His breathing was ragged as though he'd just finished a long run. The look on his face was primal, the same look he had the night before. "Before you give me an answer, I'm going to give you some things to think about. I'm not perfect. Far from it. I've wanted you for a long time. Longer than you think. If we do this, it's just you and me. No one else. You do this with me and only me. And you'll be the only one for me."

"What about your friend from last night," he asked roughly, his jealousy seeping through.

"Oh him?" she said, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "He's nothing. Already forgotten. But you? You're special. And I intend to make you feel special. I promise. You won't be a nothing. I intend to treat you very good. I only ask that you extend me the same courtesy. Don't hurt me, that's all I ask. Think about it. I'll be waiting."

Madge walked away, looking back once and giving Gale a small smile. He looked a little dumbfounded. She added a little sway to her hips and turned back around, heading to the house.

The party is in full swing and Madge immediately finds herself with that smile on her face specifically reserved for these functions. Because, although her father means best, this party is not "just" for her. Scanning the grounds, she can see VIP's scattered throughout the crowd of guests. She's not even sure she sees anyone her age. She looked down with a frown and sighed. Counting to three, she lifted her head, frown replaced with the traditional smile she's perfected after years of practice.

Once Madge is closer and mingling in with the guests, she can see there are more people her age and somewhat desperately looks for someone she knows. A few of her father's friends had stopped her to welcome her home and tell her how "grown up" she looks. She had to force herself not to roll her eyes when he looked down at her breasts as he said that. If the man wasn't one of her father's supporters, she would have given him a snappy remark to his wandering eyes. She smiled tersely and quickly muttered an apology before stating she sees someone she simply must speak to.

Katniss and Peeta stood very close together, deep in conversation when Madge dropped herself in the barstool next to them and quickly ordered a strawberry bomb. When the bartender started to question her order, the look she gave silenced him and he moved to make her shot.

"You okay there, Madge," Peeta asked, exchanging a worried glance with Katniss.

The drink is placed in front of her and Madge tipped it back without a second thought. She slammed the glass down, cleared her throat loudly and released a harsh breath before turning to her two friends. "I'm fine now," she smiled happily and rose to her feet to give Peeta a hug. Peeta responded eagerly, squeezing her tight. Once their hug ends, Madge moved on to Katniss. Katniss doesn't respond quite as eagerly as Peeta but she at least gets an awkward pat on the back.

Once the hug is finished, Katniss steps back, shrinking into Peeta's side, causing Madge's eyebrows to raise. Peeta easily slid his arm around Katniss' waist and kissed her forehead. "When did this happen," Madge gestured between the two. "I've only been gone for three years. Peeta, you finally grew some balls and confessed your love?"

"Oh please," Katniss exclaimed while Peeta blushes. "If I left it up to him, he'd still be throwing me longing glances from the bakery window as I passed by."

Madge chuckled, smiling happily at her friends. "Well, I'm really happy for you guys," she said sincerely. It was Katniss' turn to blush when Peeta smiled and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

The moment was interrupted by the arrival of someone behind her, an arm brushing up against hers. Peeta nodded toward the person, while Katniss straightened herself up a little from their presence. "Hey, Gale," Peeta greeted the man behind Madge. "Been here long?"

Madge turned toward him, a small smirk gracing her face. "Not too long," he said, his eyes flickering towards Madge before turning to the bartender and ordering his drink. He turns back to the trio when he's done placing his order. "You?"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders, his arm still hanging loosely around Katniss' waist. "Nah, Katniss took forever getting ready," he joked. "She wanted to make sure she looked perfect."

Katniss rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Peeta away from her. "More like it took Peeta forever to drag me out of the house to get here. Oh, no offense, Madge," she told her. Madge shrugged indifferently. "I didn't know you were coming tonight. I didn't realize you two were friends."

"Got invited by the mayor personally," he said in a bored tone. "I thought it best not to offend the boss by not showing up."

Madge snorted, "Yeah, as if you could do anything to offend him. You're like the son he never had. I think I cause him more embarrassment than you ever could."

Katniss and Peeta gave each other a weird look at the easy way they conversed, probably wondering when the two started even speaking to each other. The arrival of Gale's drink gave them the distraction to talk quietly amongst themselves. Gale took a sip of his drink and admired Madge's appearance. "Pretty dress," he said before bringing the glass to his lips again.

"Oh, you like," she asked, giving him a seductive smile. "Enjoying the party?"

"I've only just got here," Gale shrugged, looking around the beautifully lit garden. There had to be at least 300 people, most he didn't recognize. They were more than likely acquaintances of her father; they were in the middle of a campaign, after all. "So, you've got a lot of… friends."

She rolled her eyes, taking a look at the crowd. Yes, most of them were friends of her father but there were quite a few she knew. Most of them from high school. "I know a few," she smiled easily at him. This party was more for show than anything and she found that it didn't bother her as much as she thought. Perhaps it had something to do with the man standing next to her. She quickly glanced back to see Katniss and Peeta and say her goodbyes with a promise to talk to them again later.

"How about you come find me later for a dance?" Gale nodded in agreement as she moved to pass but stopped at the last second to grab his arm. He leaned down just as she moved to whisper in his ear. "I'm not wearing any panties."

She smiled sweetly and inwardly laughed at the dumbfounded look on his face. She continued to make her way through the crowd, making sure to chat with anyone of importance to her father's campaign. Even though she was a bit upset about the party, she didn't have any intention of possibly ruining his campaign. She was a daddy's girl through and through.

The music stopped suddenly and all heads turned to the small, makeshift stage located at the top of the long stairwell leading up to the mansion. Madge's father stood at the top in front of a microphone, trying to straighten it to his height.

Madge internally groaned but was quick to place a small smile on her face in case anyone was looking. She can't help but laugh out loud when a screech blares out through the speakers and the crowd groans at the noise. "Sorry," her father apologized, looking a little embarrassed. "You'd think after all the speeches I've made, I would have learned to use this thing."

The crowds laughs good naturedly at his lame joke and Madge rolled her eyes wishing his welcome back speech to be swift and painless. Madge groaned along with the crowd as he continued with the jokes for a few more minutes until he finally announced the reason for the party and asked for her presence onstage. She plays the dutiful daughter, pretending to be annoyed at all the attention. But where she would have played shy and reserved prior to her return, she was no longer that girl and instead of shrinking back at his small dig at her dress, she twirled a bit for the audience who gave her a round of applause with a few catcalls thrown in. Her father playfully glared in the direction of those few men but wished everyone a good time and to have fun.

Madge had never been so glad to walk off a stage before in her life. As she walked down the steps, she noticed Gale talking with someone who has obviously had too much to drink. The man is gesturing wildly with his hands and for some reason Gale finds reason to entertain the idiot. She realized why once he turns and she gets a good look at his face. Gloss. How the fuck he managed to find out about this party is a question for another day, but for now, she just needs to get him the fuck out of there.

Sighing, with a deep frown on her face, Madge searched the crowd for her father's head of security. She located him after a few minutes and headed, determined in his direction. Once she reached him, she explained the situation and he follows her quickly to resolve it.

Gloss is still on a roll when she reached them, her eyes met Gale's and he raised an eyebrow at the heated look on her face. She looked toward her companion and nods her head. He reached out and grabs Gloss by his shoulder and turns him around. "Sir," he said calmly. "I don't believe you are on the guest list. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Madge, baby," he smiled and ignored the man, reaching out to grab her hand. "Hey, I've missed you."

His speech is slurred and he pulled her roughly to him, falling against him, she immediately pushed him off her. He stumbled back but righted himself fast for being totally wasted and tried to grab her again when he's blocked by a large body. "What the fuck, dude," Gloss said, looking Gale in the face.

Security immediately seized the opportunity and grabbed him, twisting his arms behind his back. Gloss let out a pained scream as the man dragged him toward the exit. "Madge," he yelled over his shoulder. "Come on. You're not still mad are you? Babe, come on."

A crowd has gathered to watch him being escorted off the property but Madge is ignoring the commotion, having already turned her back to it. Gale softly touches her elbow, to which she jolts a bit but calms once she realized it's him. "You alright," he asked concerned.

"Fine," she states matter of factly, her face void of emotion. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly as if the incident didn't just happen. He had to have been talking to him for a while and she wondered what Gloss managed to say to him. Whatever it was, Gale didn't look like he was affected in the least. "Okay, here's the thing," she says after a moment of staring at him. "I'm going to get some air, I need to step away from all the people for a bit. I want your answer. If you don't show up, I'll know it. You know where to find me."

She took off then, not bothering to wait for any response. She didn't think she could bear it if he so much as hinted at rejecting her. But even if he did, as much as she wanted him, it was just another thing she'd get over... eventually. She reached her destination and sighed while looking up at the stars. It's a beautiful, clear night. The sounds of the party are muffled in between her hiding spot in the garden. She can hear peals of laughter and music, people having a good time at the expense of her father. She smiles, thinking at least there's that. At least people are having a good time tonight. She just hopes she will as well.

The sound of boots hitting the pavement caused her to turn in the direction and sees Gale determinedly marching toward her. "So, what's the verdict," she asked with a smirk, hoping it hid the fact that she was nervous as hell. Instead of answering her with words, he lets the hard kiss he gives her do it for him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Thank you to stephanino for prereading and helping me fix stuff and peetakatnisseverlark for being such an awesome beta. I'll try not to make you guys wait so long for the next update.**


	3. So you wanna play with magic?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hungers or its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Had it been up to Madge, she probably would have let him fuck her right then and there in the garden. She had certainly tried, going as far as starting to unbuckle his belt, but he stopped her.

"Not here," he'd hissed when she grabbed him through his pants.

"Why not," she had whispered against his lips. "Afraid someone will see?"

"Yes," he had said between kisses. "I have plans for us and one of them is not having an audience."

She'd kissed him hard at that before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the far corner of the property where the pool house was located. She hadn't been out of his arms for a full minute and she was starting to miss it when he grabbed her from behind and pulled her roughly into him. "Where are we going," he asked, kissing her neck and walking as close as physically possible which wasn't an easy feat considering his whole body was pressed against hers.

"Pool house," she breathed out and lead the way. His hands were around her waist, keeping her tethered to him. "We're never going to get there if you keep holding me like this."

She rubbed her backside into his hardened erection and he groaned at the contact. She used the opportunity to pull out of his grasp and took off running. "Race you," she yelled over her shoulder.

A bit caught off guard, he chased after her. She was fast. Luckily, her giggles gave away her location when he lost sight of her. He knew he must look like an idiot with a full blown grin on his face. Finally, after a few more seconds of running, he found Madge leaning against the door of the house waiting for him. "Took you long enough," she called out playfully. "For a second there, I thought you'd changed your mind."

"Not a chance," he said, walking up to her and grabbing her face with both hands, bringing her lips up to his. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his back to pull him closer. Though she was pretty tall, he still had to lean down a bit to reach her lips. Eventually, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, her back against the door. Their breaths were hot against each other, teeth clashing with sloppy kisses, his left hand rubbing her thigh coming dangerously close to the juncture between her legs.

"Mmm," she murmured, letting her legs fall and pulling back to try and get a word in. "Let me get the key to open the door."

Gale released a shaky breath and nodded. She gave him a devilish smirk and turned, promptly bending over to retrieve the key from its hiding space under a fake rock. "Oh fuck," he groaned and reached out for her just as she righted herself. He pulled her roughly against him, his lips immediately going to her neck, placing open mouth kisses against the soft skin under her ear, pushing his hips into hers. She gasped loudly when he moved the right strap of her dress down her shoulder, exposing her breast and grasping it in his hand. She placed both hands on either side of the door frame to keep herself steady. He continued to place kisses down her neck and shoulder when his other hand snuck its way under her dress. He groaned out in pleasure when his hand finally reached the area he'd been aching to touch since the night before when he witnessed another man doing the same thing. "Oh, fuck," he said again in disbelief. "You weren't lying."

Madge whimpered as he cupped her mound and gasped out, "I thought you didn't want to do this out here."

His only response was to pinch her nipple while biting her shoulder and running a finger up and down her slit. Madge fell, clumsily against the door and let out a deep moan at the feel of his fingers moving against her. With shaking hands, she managed to get the key in the lock and they stumbled through. He released her as she moved to the alarm pad to punch in the passcode.

Gale kicked the door shut with his foot and turned back to her. She was now facing him and moved to meet him but as she reached him, he grabbed her and pulled her to him then pushed her against the couch in the living room or the sitting room or whatever the fuck they called it. Once there, he quickly spun her around and resumed the same position they had been in against the door.

Madge gasped in excitement and closed her eyes when she felt his hands back on her. She expected him to continue the slow pace but squeaked in surprise when she felt two fingers sink into her. "Fuck," she groaned at the intrusion. He continued to kiss and nip at her neck while his fingers moved in and out of her. Hearing her breathy moans and groans had Gale reeling and he couldn't help but thrust his bulging erection into her backside. Madge was practically falling over the back of the couch with the force.

When he brought his thumb up to press her clit, her knees almost buckled from pleasure. Her senses were on overload and she was so, so close. When his thumb pinched her nipple, she breathed out, "Gale, I'm gonna come." He stopped suddenly and swung her around. "Why'd you stop," she grumbled and almost cried out in frustration.

His breath was hot on her face when he said, "Because I wanted to see your face when you come." Whatever sound she was going to make was muffled by his mouth on hers. He lifted her so her ass was on the back of the couch and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Breaking the kiss, he pushed her lightly on her shoulder to lean away from him, but kept a hold on her lower back preventing her from falling. Madge's eyes widened in fear but Gale smiled in reassurance and reached down to thrust two fingers back in her pussy with his thumb pressed against her clit.

"Oh fuck," Madge hissed, and still afraid of falling, grabbed onto the back of his neck. Gale's fingers moved in and out of her at a rapid pace. Her thighs trembled as he continued his movements, curling his fingers to brush that spot inside her. She gasped at the sensation and her hips started to grind down on his fingers, searching desperately for completion.

The hand that was holding onto Gale's neck suddenly squeezed tight and he knew she was close. Her moans were coming out louder and her breath was hot and heavy on his face when he leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips. "You there," he breathed out, pressing harder on her clit.

"Almost," she whimpered at the added pressure. "Almost there."

Her hips were rocking back and forth so hard, Gale was having trouble keeping a good grip on her. The strap of her dress had fallen down once again, causing her breast to be exposed and Gale couldn't help but take the pointed peak into his mouth and suck hard.

That was all it took and Madge came undone, arching her back completely off the couch and letting out strings of curses as she rode out her orgasm and wetness flooded Gale's hand. "Oh, God," she mewled, her hand loosening a bit on Gale's neck but still secured so she wouldn't fall back.

"I plan to," Gale smirked, watching her slowly come down from her high, finally withdrawing his hand and lifting it up to his mouth to suck the juices off. Madge watched with hooded lids as he licked the last bit of her traces off his fingers and she grabbed the back of his head to give him a hard kiss.

"Mmm," she purred, sliding down his body and pulling on his arm to drag him in the direction of the bedroom. "I like the way I taste on your tongue."

"Fuck me," Gale groaned and grabbed her back to him where they engaged in more rough and sloppy kisses. He was amazed at her forthright behavior. She was obviously a woman who knew what she wanted and didn't have trouble getting it.

The short trip to the bedroom was proving to be difficult than it should have been due to the fact that neither Gale nor Madge seemed to be able to control themselves. They stumbled, blindly and clumsily down the hall but Gale ended up tripping backwards about halfway there. Madge landed hard against Gale's chest. "Oof," Gale let out and tried to catch his breath. The make out session and falling nearly forced the wind of out him.

The fall didn't seem to deter Madge, who burst out laughing then proceeded to pepper his neck with open mouthed kisses. "I want your cock in my mouth," she grabbed his belt and started to loosen it.

"I'm not going to last if you do that," he said, pulling her back up his body and covering her mouth with his. He pulled himself to a sitting position with her straddling his lap and pulled the straps of her dress down her arms causing her breasts to spring free. Her breasts, her beautiful pert breasts with pink nipples that fit perfectly in his hand. She, in turn, helped him out of the offending shirt he wore along with his undershirt. His mouth trailed a path down her neck until he reached her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth. He tried to pay each breast equal attention, alternating periodically with both hands and mouth. Every so often, he'd look up only to see her face scrunched up in pleasure, her mouth open and eyes pinched shut. He bit on one gently which caused Madge to pull tightly on his hair with the hand currently grasping his head.

"Gale, please," Madge gasped, biting her lip and ground down on his erection, aligned perfectly with her center. "I need you inside me."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement while releasing a nipple. He moved to pick them both off the floor but she pushed down on his chest and his back hit the floor. "What are you doing? The bedroom's right there."

"No," she said, finally pulling his belt completely out of his pants and throwing it behind her. "Now." Gale heard a clank as it hit the ground. He sat up on his forearms and watched as she, like a woman on a mission, hurriedly, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He barely managed to lift his hips before she had both his boxers and pants down to his knees. He had no time to relish the pleasure of his cock finally free of its tight confinement when she bent down and took him completely in her mouth.

"Christ," he hissed between clenched teeth. She took him in as far as she could and used her mouth to suction as she came back up and released him with a loud pop. She gave his head one last thorough lick before she started digging through his pants in search of something.

"You have a condom, right," she asked. He answered with a breathy affirmation as she pulled out his wallet and quickly located the item. What the hell was happening? He didn't have time to comprehend anything. She completely took control of the situation, not that he was complaining but this wasn't something he was used to. He watched with hooded lids as she tore open the package with her teeth and bent down again to have another taste before pinching the tip and carefully rolling it down his dick. "I'm going to have to revisit that later."

"Please do," Gale said. Madge giggled and leaned down just as he leaned up and the two met in a heated kiss. She reached between them and grabbed his dick, rubbing it between her slit to tease him a little. The feeling was amazing but it was nothing compared to when she finally sank down and he was completely sheathed inside her.

Both Gale and Madge released sounds of satisfaction. Bliss. It was the only word that came to his mind as he lay there, waiting for Madge to become accustomed to his size. The view they must make with him lying on his back, pants wrapped around his knees, his shoes still on. And Madge, legs straddling him, white dress pooled around her waist, breasts exposed. Any other thought Gale was about to think stopped abruptly the moment Madge started to move.

She moved slow, tortuously slow. Putting her hands on his chest, she lifted up to where just the tip was left inside and then sank back down. She undulated her hips and repeated the action until Gale was left breathless. He needed more than this and grabbed onto her hips and thrust up in her. She let out a gasp of pleasure and bit her lip while grasping his hands and pulling them up to cup her breasts. "Hey," she reprimanded with a small smirk. "Who's fucking who here?"

She leaned down, placing both hands on either side of his head. "Let me enjoy my ride," she whispered before biting his ear and licking it to soothe any pain.

Gale moaned and eagerly nodded his head. She wanted to be in charge, okay. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself and the view was certainly a good one but he was filled with an impatient longing. A longing he wasn't aware of until tonight. Sure, he had noticed her before and thought she was a beautiful girl. But never in a million years did he think he had a chance with her. And besides, she was the Mayor's daughter. The Mayor. His employer. Shit.

"I can practically see the wheels turning in your head," her voice brought him out of his reverie. "Am I boring you?"

"Oh God, no," he forced out as she slammed down on him harder than she had been.

"Because I wouldn't want to be," she stopped to catch her breath, "wasting your time."

He lifted his upper body up, grabbed the back of her head and gave her a demanding kiss. "You're not," he growled. "Now please. Fuck me."

"Yes, sir," she replied, pushing him back to the ground. Placing both hands on his chest, she used his body as leverage to plunge up and down his rigid cock.

She keened softly, almost as if she were trying to hide her pleasure but the more she moved up and down, swirling her hips every so often, the harder it became for her conceal her satisfaction until she all but gave up. Her clit rubbed against his pubic bone every time she went down and was practically sobbing with ecstasy when her orgasm, the second of the night, hit. Gale groaned when he not only felt the sensation of her orgasm but at her cries of satisfaction. He was aching with desire and his cries were close to matching hers.

Her boisterous cries were falling to tiny mewls as she came down from her high but Gale wasn't done yet. In her distracted state, he took the opportunity to quickly flip their positions and before she knew it, he was situated between her spread legs. "My turn," he muttered quickly and started pounding away before she could fully catch her breath. Moans and groans intensified and the slapping of skin could be heard. If the party still wasn't going at full blast, Gale would almost be afraid someone would hear. But who had time to worry about that.

Madge tried to pull him down for a kiss but all they managed were heaving breathing against each other's mouths. "Oh fuck," she gasped out when he brought her leg up against his chest. "Yes, fuck me, right there."

Gale obliged, thrusting his dick in and out at a rapid pace. "Fuck, I'm close, Madge."

"Me too," she whined. Reaching a hand between them, she rubbed her clit and just as he finished with a resounding cry, she joined him with a deafening wail.

After a few moments, he collapsed against her, careful not to put his whole weight down. They were both gasping for breath, trying to choke in gulps of air. It took a few minutes before the two were calmed and heavy breathing slowed down to contentful sighs. "Fuck, we got to do that again," Gale said, breaking the silence.

Madge giggled and sat up to stretch out her slender frame. "Yes," she agreed. "But first, a shower."

Gale watched as she stood, dropped her dress next to where he was propped up on his elbows and started walking to what he assumed was the bathroom. "You coming," she called out over her shoulder.

He didn't need to be told twice.

**A/N: As always, major thanks to Stephanino on tumblr for kicking my butt and pushing me to get this chapter done. She is the only reason this chapter is completed. Thank you to my prereaders supersudzissecretlyamellark and damndonnergirls for your input. Huge thanks to damndonnergirls for creating a banner for me, I love it! You can find the banner on my tumblr page. My url is aquarpisc. This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. I wanted to get this out asap, lol.**


End file.
